


The New Guy

by Gold_St_Mercury



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, trillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_St_Mercury/pseuds/Gold_St_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trillie one-shot explaining how Tré agreed to join the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the people depicted in this work. This story is entirely made up by me (not that it couldn't happen...).

"And this is our practice area," Billie Joe pointed at the plywood over pallets against the wall. The green haired man next to him nodded in approval, trying to hide the smile on his face with a smirk. Billie let out a sigh of tension and licked his lips nervously. "So yeah, we just fucking sit around in this basement on this couch and get high and shit. It's a pretty nice place to be honest." He plopped himself on the fore-mentioned couch and began tapping his fingers on the arm rest. Tré sat down next to him, a little closer than was normal for two people who just met.  
"So what do you think, man?" The singer asked. "You wanna be our new drummer?"  
"It would be my honor," the younger guy said like a king. Billie laughed at him uncomfortably. He could feel a weird, sexual energy... Well, tension really, between them- and it was freaking him out to say the least. What if Tré didn't feel it too? What if Tré was totally uninterested anyway? What if Tré wasn't even into guys? Okay... That last one was obvious. But either way, it was getting awkward and he didn't want to act on anything out of fear. If anything was going to happen, he figured, Tré would have to make a move (but he honestly didn’t expect that to happen).  
Before he knew it, Billie felt an intense sense of being watched and he turned to face the scruffy green haired guy next to him. Tré was smirking at him and just staring intently at his face. Billie, although a little weirded out by this gesture, couldn't help but smile back with a giggle a little uncomfortably under his breath. He was totally infatuated with this guy in the few hours they had known each other. Then suddenly the black haired guy felt a warm hand press against his crotch, causing him to catch his breath in both surprise and pleasure. Clearly Billie wasn't crazy, there really was something between them.  
"I see the way you're looking at me, man," Tré said, smirking. "It hasn't gone unnoticed." He leaned in then and kissed Billie hard. Mouths open, tongues collided, but only for a moment. The two boys pulled back for a second, Tré slid his hand off the singer's crotch, and they just stared at each other, breathing heavily. Neither guy had felt a sensation like that in a long time- butterflies flew around in their stomachs, tingles went up their spines, excitement flourished in their minds, and a rush of excitement surged through everything. It was magic.  
It didn't take long for the two to lean back in for more, tangling their hands in each other’s hair while they felt the body heat radiate off of one another. Billie pulled back to catch his breath for a moment. "Well I sure am glad you joined the band,” he said smiling. Tré just laughed back before leaning in for more.


End file.
